Lighthouse
by Citylightslucaya
Summary: In which Maya’s a mermaid and Lucas is a lighthouse keeper AU


Lucas was making his way up the spiral staircase to the top of the lighthouse where he worked. His dad was a lighthouse keeper until he passed away a couple of years ago to cancer.

He voluntarily took the job because he liked seeing ships find their way home. All he did was trim the wicks, replenish fuel, exchanged lightbulbs and monitored over the sea at all times.

He generally didn't mind working it. He always saw when his dad worked it as a kid. They moved to Pemberwick Island thirteen years ago. He loved the small town and the people were good people to talk to.

It was a peaceful and calming place. He sat down on his chair and looked over at the radar. There was red dot. It looked like a small boat had crashed on the shoreline. Lucas ran downstairs to see if they needed help.

It was slightly windy as his dark blonde hair blew in his face. He turned on his flashlight. "Hello?" He checked around the small boat. He saw fishnets and a tarp covering over something. He observed what looked like a small tail. He lifted up the tarp and gasped at what he saw.

He couldn't believe his eyes. He saw a small girl with blonde wavy hair with with a small heart shaped face. She had an aquiline nose and plump pink lips.

She was wearing an aquamarine bra and she had a glittering blue mermaid tail. _Mermaids weren't real? Mermaids didn't exist?_ He needed to know if she was okay. He dropped on his knees and felt her pulse around her wrist. It was faint but it was there.

Lucas had took a CPR class so he tilted her head back gently and put his ear close to her mouth. He heard small breath. He pinched her nose with his thumb and index finger. He took a deep breath and placed his mouth over hers. He took another deep breath and blew again.

He felt a sudden movement and the girl had leaned up and coughed up water. Lucas sighed in relief. Lucas rubbed her back while her small fist held on to his black button up shirt.

After her coughing fit she looked up at him. Her cerulean blue eyes gazed up at him. Their eyes locked for a moment. Lucas was in awe at how beautiful she looked. Maya's heart fluttered in her chest when he looked at her. "Thank you kind sir. I'm Maya." Maya spoke softly.

"You're welcome. I'm Lucas." Lucas smiled with dimples poking out. "Where am I Lucas?" Maya asked confused rubbing her head. "You are on Pemberwick Island." Lucas said. "Do you remember how you got here?" Lucas requested. Maya closed her eyes and she had flashes.

"My parents are the king and queen of Atlantis." Maya said but Lucas interrupted her. "Atlantis actually exists?" He asked shocked. "Yes I lived there. As I was saying they wanted me to marry this arrogant guy named Josh. He was a mermaid prince of a neighbouring kingdom and both of our parents wanted us to be together. Mermaids law states that daughters must be married at sixteen years of age but I didn't love him. My parents didn't let me have a choice on who I love. I couldn't take it anymore so I swam away. I got caught on a fishing hook and I tried to get out of it but I was roughly being pulled up."

"A scary guy had tied me up with these nets. I demanded that he let me go but he didn't listen to me. The water was super crazy and the boat tipped over and that's all I remember." Maya had rehashed.

"I'm sorry about that." Lucas said. "It's okay." Maya answered. "Do you want to stay here a while?" He asked. "Yeah I would like that very much." Lucas picked her up bridal style. She noticed his bulging biceps peaking out of his black shirt. Maya wrapped her arm around his broad shoulders.

Maya leaned her head on his chest as Lucas walked towards his beachhouse right by the lighthouse. He opened the glass door and led her inside. He set her down on the couch. "Do you want something to eat?" Lucas asked. "Will you please. Thank you."

Lucas nodded his head and walked in the kitchen. He heard a scream come from the living room and he ran out. Maya looked at her walking things? Her tail had disappeared. "What happened?" Lucas had looked at her in alarm.

"My tail is gone!" Maya had pointed out at her pale legs. Lucas had seen a blue bikini bottom in replacement of the tail. Lucas had looked up to her eyes. "Hey look Maya it's okay I have legs too."

He walked over to her. "I think if you go in the water it will turn back into a fin." He tried making her feel better. "Okay I just never had legs before." Maya confessed. "Come on it's not as scary as you think." He rose up from the couch and held his hand out. Maya grasped her small hand into his big one. Maya's legs was shaking and she held on tightly to his shirt. She closed her eyes but opened them.

The texture under her feet felt warm and fuzzy. "Put one foot in front of the other." He demonstrated by putting one foot out. Maya put one foot in front of the other. "Now do it with your other foot." Maya did it again. "Good job Maya let me get behind you just in case you'll fall." He held on to her slim waist. "Don't let go." Maya said as she continued to walk slowly. "I won't." He smiled and let go. Maya walked to the wall. "See I told you it was easy." He crossed his arms and smirked.

She turned around. "I did it!" A beautiful smile broke out her face as she walked towards him by herself. She hugged his waist. "Thank you Lucas." Lucas wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You're welcome." He blushed. A grumble came from Maya's stomach. "I'm sorry." She blushed embarrassed. He chuckled, "It's okay let's go eat." He grabbed her hand and they walked in the kitchen. Maya sat down on a stool swinging her legs back and forth. She liked her legs they were different and easier than her mermaid fin. Lucas applied butter in the pan.

Then he added a piece of bread. He flipped the bread until it was a light brown color. He grabbed two cheeses from the Sargento packet and added the other bread. When the cheese was gooey enough he put the grilled cheese sandwich on the plate. He made three more for good measure. He turned off the knob from the stove.

He brought the still steaming grilled cheese sandwiches and gave her two. He grabbed two glass cups and poured Minute Maidinto them. He gave Maya the other cup. Maya took a bite and she chewed. "This is so good Lucas." Maya eagerly ate another bite. "I'm glad you like them Maya. He grinned as he ate too.

Maya swallowed down her punch. After that Lucas put their dirty plates and cups in the sink. "Maya do you want some clothes?" He asked kindly. "Yeah I'm kind of cold." Maya wrapped her arms around herself. "Follow me." He led her upstairs. Luckily his room was clean. He opened his drawer and took out a gray t-shirt and sweats.

Maya put her leg through the neck hole. "Maya that's not how you do it." He laughed. "Oh sorry can you teach me?" Maya asked innocently. "Okay." He took off his shirt and Maya had stared at his six pack. _Damn they don't have bodies like this underwater._ She didn't notice she was still staring until he called her name. "I'm sorry what?" Maya broke out of her trance. "I said are you okay." He asked in concern. "Yeah just um...well yeah I just zoned off I'm okay." She stuttered and blushed. "Okay then." He didn't mind her weird behavior.

"You put your head under your shirt. Then you put your arm through the small holes and then your head in the big one." He demonstrated and moved his blonde hair from his face. "You got it?" He asked. "Yeah." She slipped on his t-shirt that fell down to her knees. _She looked cute in my clothes._ Lucas had thought. "Thanks Lucas." She giggled.

 _Oh crap._ "I said that out loud didn't I?" He scratched the back of his neck and blushed. "You look cute when you blush." Maya had poked his cheeks and looked up at his sea-foam green eyes that reminded her of the sea. She leaned on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. If it was even possible he blushed even harder.

Maya bit her lip and walked out the room. Lucas held a hand to his face where she kissed him. "You coming?" Maya asked as she came back. "Y-Yeah." He stuttered and followed her downstairs. Maya was snoring softly in his arms as they finished watching The Avengers.

Lucas looked down and smiled. He turned off the TV. He picked her up gently and walked upstairs. He laid her on the bed and put the gray covers over her. He slipped in after her and pulled her to his chest. The alarm he set had woke both of them up. "Good morning Lucas." She smiled. "Good morning Maya." He didn't mind waking up to her every morning. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and then I'll make breakfast." He said while taking off his shirt.

He smiled and closed the bathroom door. Maya felt like she was on cloud nine. She closed her eyes and smiled. Being with Lucas made her feel like she could be anyone she wanted to be. She never felt this way towards anyone and she hoped that feeling never left. He walked out with a striped sweater and light blue jeans. They made their way downstairs.

"I was thinking that maybe since you're staying here I could buy you some clothes and show you around." He mentioned as he brought a steaming plate of French toast to her. "That sounds good to me." Maya said as she ate some toast. They finished their breakfast and headed upstairs. He found some sweats and a flannel. He rolled up the sleeves as they were too big and she tightened her sweats. He gave her his sandals. They talked as they walked on the pier.

Lucas never felt so happy and he felt like he knew her all of his life. They were now sitting on a bench. Lucas had went into a ice cream shop. He got two cookie dough ice cream cones.

"This has been the most fun I had in awhile." Maya confessed. "Me too." Lucas smiled as he finished his cone. "My parent's never let me have fun. It was always about how I had duties to the kingdom." Maya finished her cone too. "My father died a few years ago." Lucas had told her. "I'm sorry Lucas. I shouldn't complain about my parent's problems." Maya had hugged him. "No you should Maya. You have every right to express how you feel." Lucas rubbed her back. "I miss him with every fiber of my being but you filled that emptiness." He cupped the sides of her face with his hands.

Lucas leaned in and planted his lips on hers. Maya had melted into his embrace and kissed back. A million sparks had ignited over their bodies. They stopped for breath and leaned their heads on eachother. "I'm in love with you." He admitted. "I'm in love with you too." She smiled. She pulled him down and kissed him again.

 _Couple Months Later_

They walked home hand in hand from the movie theatre. Maya couldn't be more happier. She knew that he was the only one for her. Lucas had never felt more alive when he was with her. Lucas was asleep when he heard a knocking on his front door. He kissed Maya's bare shoulder and slipped on a t-shirt. He walked downstairs and opened the door. He felt something hit the back of his head and he blacked out.

He woke up with bruises all over his body. He tasted the blood in his mouth. "You tried to steal my wife from me!" A guy with brown hair and blue eyes yelled out. "She never loved you. She loves me." Lucas smirked with a swollen lip. "Shut up!" He punched Lucas in the face and Lucas felt his left eye throb. He coughed up more blood.

"Say goodbye to Maya forever." Josh smirked. He threw an anchor overboard and Lucas got pulled along with it. He tried to get away but he couldn't untie the knots. He felt water consume his lungs and his nose. Lucas had one thought on his mind. _Maya I love you._

Maya woke up whe she didn't feel Lucas's warm presence besides her. "Lucas?" Maya asked but she didn't see his green eyes stare back at her lovingly. She just felt something was _wrong._ She rushed downstairs and she saw someone she didn't want to see. "Hey Maya." Josh smiled at her. "What have you done with Lucas?" Maya pushed him to the wall angrily. "Who cares about Lucas. You love me remember?" Josh said and leaned in to kiss her. "I don't love you. I love Lucas." Maya said viciously. Josh laughed evilly. "Well Lucas is dead. I drowned him in the water." Josh said smirking.

Maya punched him in the face knocking him out. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen. Maya took off all her clothes and dived in the water. She swam and swam. She found a body held down by an anchor. "Lucas." She felt his bruised face. She hurriedly untied the knots and swam him up to shore. _No it can't be too late. She can save him._

She pinched his nose and with her thumb and index finger. She took a deep breath and blew all the air in. She did it two more times. He wasn't responding at all. "Come on Lucas please don't die on me." She cried as tears fell down her face. She compressed his chest the way he taught her. She still felt no response. "Lucas no! I can't do this without you." She pounded his chest and cried. Lucas coughed up water from his mouth. "Lucas!" Maya sobbed into his chest.

Lucas had held her head into his chest. He closed his eyes in relief that she wasn't hurt. "I thought I'd never see you again." Maya had whimpered. "I'm alive and I'm right here. Everything's gonna be alright." He wiped her tears away. He kissed her lips ad held her waist as Maya gripped his wet hair with her fingers. "I saved you this time." Maya smiled and they both laughed as they kissed again.

Turns out that Shawn had nothing to do with Josh escaping to find her and Josh was gonna be in jail for a long time. Shawn and Katy had both seen the whole scene between Lucas and their daughter. They were deeply sorry for forcing her into a marriage she didn't want and for not listening to her. The Mermaid law was outlawed and people could choose who they wanna love. Maya had took a lot of convincing from Lucas to forgive her parents. Maya still had the option of being a mermaid queen but she declined the offer. She already got treated like a queen everyday by Lucas.

 **A/N : Hey guys! I hope you liked this story as much as I liked writing it! Follow, Fav or Review!!!**


End file.
